The ring
by Catwoman245
Summary: Before you die you see the ring.
1. Chapter 1

the

Ring ch1

November 2,1934

It was a rainy night in resemboul.Al's 13 year old daughter,Laurissa was home alone with her friend Kate.They were in her room wathing tapes."i hate video tapes gives me headaches"said Laurissa. "Here" said Kate "you pick something "Kate handed her a box of video cassete tapes.Laurissa dropped the box on the floor an went up to the small black and white screen looked at it and shut it off."hey"said kate""have you heard about this video tape that kills you when you watch it?" "What kind of tape ?"said Laurissa"a tape a regular tape."said kate" I don't know people rent it.anyway you start to play it and it's like sombody's nightmare."said kate"then suddenly this woman comes on simling at you right?Seeing you through the screen...and as soon as it's over... your phone rings and what they say is ...you will die in seven days...and exactly seven days later..." "who told you that"said laurissa "someone from rushvalley i don't know.?"said Kate "who told you" said laurissa "what's your problem?" said kate "i've watched it"said laurissa Kate sighied and said" it's only a story relax" "no me and jon saw it last weekend" " I thought you were with your parents?" "no i wanted to tell you." "you were with Jon all last weekend" "Just listen!"Laurissa boomed in "Some of his friends got this-this place up in the mountians.They were trying to record a show.and the reception was so bad.." "what are you talking about?" "Listen to me!When we played the tape the show we recorded wasn't there.It was..." " What?what was there laurissa" " it was something else"said Laurissa with worry"we thought it was some kind of sick joke..and the phone rang.itwas a week ago.. a week ago tonight." Kate laughed nervously and said"You're just trying to scare meme." Laurissa started to gag like she couldn't breathe.The gagging continued."oh my god laurissa are you ok?"Laurissa fell of te bed from where they were sitting."oh my god..laurissa..oh,my..."Kate looked off the bed and Laurissa started sinkering."You freak!"said Kate while taking a pillow off the bed and throwing it at laurissa.Laurissa started laughing and said "You totally fell for it!" "No i didn't!So did you guys do anything?" "Like what" said Laurissa "oh my god you totally did ,you little ho!"said kate beating laurissa with a pillow."tell me now!"said kate "no!" said laurissa.Then the phone rang laurissa gasped and looked at the clock and it was the exact same time as she watched the tape a week ago."there really is a tape"said Kate .they both walked down stairs to the phone and when they got there they stood there for a short while until Kate wnt and picked up the phone and said"Elric residence."and then started panting nervously and slowly handed the phone to Laura(short for laurissa).laura picked up the phone and said "hello"she then sighed and said "hi dad"then she sighes angerly at Kate while her fried was laughing and continued with the phone call"yeah that was Kate" "kate my dad says hi" "what dad yea we were about to go to sleep,what yeah okay i will" "okay!okay,yeah,yeah,i will"She said while grabbing the lemonade pitcher while pouring her self a glass of lemonade "what dad no i won't,Bye dad"she them hung up the phone.she was walking through the living room to get to the stairs she saw the TV was all static.she ran in the other rom and quicly turned it off.then as she was leavin the room it wen staic again she turned around and said "Kate quit being a bitch!"she turned it off once again and it came back static she said as she want to unplug it"Kate you bitch it isn't funny any more!"after she unpluged it it still was static! But that's impossible!so she left the room quickly and frightened.as she was up stairs she saw in the hallway was becoming flooded with water and it was coming from her bedroom door!she wen up to the door and grabbed the wet knob she turned it and opened the door panting nervously.after she opened the door she screamed and then died in her closet,scared to death.

_three days later in central_

Eric Elric,Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell Elric's son was at his school.He heard a distant door open he could tell it was hi mother coming in to pick him up she was screaming on the pay phone in the hallway saying "That asshole Mr. Montgomery is screaming for my automail and i'm not going to give it to him.Iam being objective Listen Ling,you punctilious prick you touth my automail and i am coming down there and poking your eye out with that little blue screwdriver you like so much!"she abbruptly hung up the phone mad her way to Eric's 5th grade class room.She opened the door and said"Shit!...Hey..." "hey" said her son and said "I'll go wait in the car" "have you got a moment Mrs.Elric?"said Eric's teacher "um,sure"said winry"please call me winry" "Please sit down,he cartainly is very indipendent ,isn't he?"said the teacher "oh yeah sure he is he is like that at home too" "i never have to tell him anything winry" "well if that's a problem" "winry i'm bothered by theese drawings i've heard his cousin died." "yes he is vey upset he was vey close to his older cousin." "did he talk to you about her death" "Well he isn't the most talkative type" "well Ms.Miranda this is just his way of expressing him self" "well winry he did theese a week ago"

_Later that night _

winry tucked in her son for bed as she was about to leave he said "we don't have enough time" "Eric i know me and your Father have benn working alot and we're sorry and -" "i'm not talking about that i'm talking about time before we die" "what?we have plenty of time. ""so you know when i'm going to die?" "no no body does and you don't have to worry about it" "Laura knew,she told me." ''laura told you whan she was going to die?" " she said she didn't have enough time." "good night winry" said her son she then left the room .She woke up the next day for Laura's funeral she went through her side of the closet yelling shit.Then she said "Edward have you seen my black dress?" "Yes" he said " check the dresser" she put on the dress and left with them for the funeral.

_At the funeral_

they signed in and then placed a black rose in front of Laura's picture.Ed looked down at winry(yes Ed got taller than winry when he was younger) and placed his hand around his crying wife.He over heard people talking about the death.Winry went over to Nelly Al's wife and said"Nelly i am so sorry"She then looked at Al he was in a black suit he looked so sad Ed asked him how he was he said he was fine.

_after the funeral at al and nelly's home_

Winry was talking to nelly she said it was too much for al she also said he sleeps all day and is up all night.

Ed was trying to calm down his younger sibling." i just don't get it brother" said Al "Al do you know any thing about what happened" Al said that Kate was at a mental house (Ed reffers to it as _the looney bin_) and he said he would show him where all this happened.Al told Ed that he went to every doctor he kney and had no idea of how a young girl's heart just stopping.He took Ed and Winry up to Laura's room. al swang open the closet door so fast that it slammed against the wall. he then said pointing at the closet "This is where we found her!" al had a flash back..._she was pale very pale she looke like she had been in freezing water she was blue she was bruised she had the most terrifying look on her face her eyes rolled backwards into her leaving them blank she was wet..._Al came back to reality and then said "someting scared the shit out of her.Winry went outside to talk to Laura's friends she heard about the tape and where she was when she watched it up in the mountians.And she saw the photos of where she was and her friends and saw in the last pictures the faces were blured.She looked at the photos again and they stayed at the Dakin mountain inn.

_At Dakin mountain_

winry entered the checkin cabin and saw the man who was running this place fooling with a deck of cards"hi"she said "pick a card any card"said the man .So she played along and picked a card it was 9 of diamonds."put it back and don't let me see it"he said.So she put it back and he pulled out another card and asked her if this was the one she answered "no". "damn." he said.she asked him about Laura and her friends he said they didn't pay and he also said they stayed in cabin 13.he then drew another card and once again she sais no.He told her about their compliants about the tv and how they have tape players for video's."you know i'm kind of tired"said winry "I'll take cabin 13 before i drive back for a nap"she placed the money on the counter.he went to go put the money in the safe.Winry looked at the tapes she saw a blank one and she knew that one was the tape so she swiped it.The man came back and held up another card and said "is this your card?"he held up a seven of spades it was the wrong card but to get him to stop she just said"yes thats it."then she took off for cabin 13.she went inside and watched the tape it started with static then a circle of light came on screen and then it got mor and more terrifying it was like sombody's nightmare but much much worse when it ended she saw a well then it went static once more.then the phone rang and when she picked it up a girl said in a wisper"seven days".Winry started breathng shakily andthen slowly hung up the phone.

_**To be continued... **_

_**thanks for reading my FMA recraation of the ring and Ringu After the next chapter is up it will bring Ed more into light in this tale of horror.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we are continuing from where we left off after winry watched the tape.Hope you like it.**_

The Ring

Ch 2

Winry Abbruptlty hung up the phone and ran from the cabin in worry for herself ,Edward,and her son.

_Thursday day 1_

It was another rainy day in central,it was coming down in sheets.As usual Eric was off to school,he got his books and left.Winry was in her and Edward's room looking at the tape sitting on the bed staring at it curiously and yet blankly,breathing shakily.

Eric was on the streets walking to his school in the rain,when he came to his father.He looked up at his father with his trademark outfit and his red cloak with it's hood up,trying to keep his head dry.not even a hello from his son they waked right past each other.

"Well what do you think?"said Winry "well,it's a preety weird effect,what does this have to do with the tape?"said Edward."Take my picture winry said while sliding a camera across the living room coffee table.Edward did as she said and took the camera,he was about to take a picture when he said"Well aren't you going to look at me?At least?".Winry eyed him as he took the picture.When the picture was printed from the camera her face was blured."is this the same camera"he said."no look at the rest"Said winry handing him a small stack of photos of herself with blured faces."I thought you said this was about the tape?"said Edward.Winry sighed,she then took the tape out of her bag and handed it to him and hesitantly took it backand said"Edward i'm thinking that you shouldn't see it.".Edward gave a slight laugh."no Ed.I'm just thinking I should know more about it first." "Well Winry,isn't that why i'm here?So you can benifit from my wisdom?" "Four kids are dead,Edward" "But not from watching a videotape.winry".Winry stared down at the tape."Come on win,show me."She put the tape in the tape player and hit play.There was eerie humming and whining,and high pitched screams on the tape as he watched it.Winry went in the other room,then as soon as the tape was over Ed came in."Well roll credits that was a very crapy student film."he said"umm...well win i'm sure it's alot scarier at night".Then the phone rang."You going to get that"He said staring at the phone next to winry.The ringing continued and after a minute or two it stopped."So win have you been working on automail alot?" ""I'm not tired,Edward." "ok win" "Ed that tape didn't scare you?" "No not really sorry" "Ed don't you understand four kids are dead." "Yeah but like i said not from watching a.."he was then cut off by winry"Four people who watched it!" "Come on we watched it,were still alive!" "It... takes seven days Ed." "Right,yeah well i'm going to the militairy base and i have to go on a...-"He was once again cut off by winry"Edward".He turned and looked at her."ed would you say i'm gullible?" "No" he said."Easily rattled?"she asked."Definately not.well i mean,sometimes you're a little highily strung,and you're not much of a dresser." "look ed i want to know is who made this tape and where did it come from?" "Alright just make me a copy and i'll take it to the militairy base and see what i can do.".Winry then kissed him and said "thanks" "Yeah" he said and closed the door and left.As winry went into the other room and stared at the phone and there was a message on they're recorder.She erased it .

_At the militairy base_

Winry went to the militairy base and went into the video and audio rescarch room and made a copy.as she was making the copy she saw on the machine that was playing the tape as it was being copied the numbers that usually showed how long the tape was a mess there was no time on it just a jumble of letters and numbers "thats odd?" she thought to herself. as she watched the tape again she saw a fly on the screen,so she touched the screen and there was a slight static brust.she then soon picked the fly off the screen like it was there.She then put the fly back into the screen.

_Friday day 2_

Winry was back to the base and went to go find Ed.When she found him in his office she showed him the copy."Win are you sure this is a copy?" "Yeah, why ed." "Well the numbers are screwed on the tape player." "Well i don't know ed the same problem got copied I guess." "I think thats impossible.Well if the nubers are screwed there shouldn't be any images on the screen Theriretaclly Screwed numbers no video." " hey ed,can you pretend for one minute that i am not a state alchemist." "Well the tape track is like a signature when you record it for what ever did the recording,a tape player,a camera,what ever.So the control track can tell us where it came from.But to not have one...it 's like being born without finger prints." "well ed then how did this get recorded?" "I don't know. But we're goining to find out." they then played the tape again in the Video research room.They went to the sceen when the woman was brushing her hair in the mirror. "All right Win,take a look you should be able to see the camera in the mirror but the angle is straight on so you don't"then an image appeared in the mirror of a girl with long black hair hanging in her face."Ed whats that?" "Well looks like she is walking away.Whoever she is." "No i mean that up at the top." " Thats just the tape i can fix it"He streched the image "Whoa sorry streched to far." "wait no ed go back, there's somthing there." "Yeah you're right win." "--there's more picture Ed." "--Hold on." "win i'm going to strech the picture more." "Yeah Ed it's working." "Yeah but Win it doesn't go any further." "Okay,Ed keep going." "Win it doesn't go any..-" "No,no,no,no,let me do it Ed." "Win it won't go any further.It won't go any further!Get...-" "Ed let me do it." "--Shit!"they both said as she machinery shocked them slightly.Riza then walked in"FullMetal about the...-" "Lt.Hawkeye you remember Winry my wife.She owns Rockbell Automail.And she's researching this video hoax.It's sort of interesting.So you know video research,why don't you come take a look at it?" "You know Ed i'm late for an automail connection appointment. so i'm just gonna go now."Winry took the tape and went towards the stairs.Ed came up to her in the hallway."So Winry your taking the tape?" "I don't want her to see it." "Wait a second.Winry you let me see it and you don't let her see it,you had no problem showing it to me." "I did have a problem." "Winry...You're angry." "I am not angry Ed." "Oh well then what are you?" "In a hurry." "Look Win,I'm not gonna get all worked up over some stupid high school rumor.".Winry gave him a look."Win.What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking this is the part when I say 'you're sometimes a bit of a flake that never finishes anything.' then you say i'm an obsessive bitch,who needs to lighten up.' then i storm out all pissed off,kicking myself for ever thinking that you could just...sometimes...grow up.So why don't we just cut to that part right now and save ourselves alot of grief?" "All right,bye win.".Winry then left.Bytime she was outside she saw a ladder,like the one in the tape leaning aginst the side of the building.She went and touched it to see if it was real."Watch out miss!"said a painter going to climb up the ladder"Bad luck you don't need that."said the painter.She then walked away.

_Saturday day 3_

_At the Mental institute_

Winry went to the mental institute to see Kate,Laurissia's friend the one who was there when Laurissa died.

She talked to the nurse,and asked to see Kate Barlowe.So she went in to see Kate."Kate do you remember anything about that night...that night with Laurissa?"said winry.there was no answer from Kate."Do you remember...how she died?".there was still no answer from Kate."Kate?...She told you about a tape didn't she?She was afraid wasn't she?Something was happening to her.Kate...how did she die?"said winry."Please i need to know."Said winry grabbing Kate's hands."And you will."said kate in a nervous voice.Winry stared in cuirousity."She will show you."said Kate."Who?"Said winry."not now."said Kate.Kate took winry's hand and sprawled out four fingers on winry's hand."Four days."said Kate.Winry stared once more except with a nervous look.

_At the Militairy base_

When winry was at the base she met Riza agian.Riza showed her the controls to the video room."Well miss Winry your home tape players will give you a tracking window but won't let you strech it.There's no point really,really,unless you're talking restoration.Archives will come in here with theese crapy old tapes sometimes.Tracks shot--servos can't line them up.But this big piece of machinery here is a warhorse.Very analog.It'll read to the very edge of your tape.Just don't force it or it'll get pissy with you."Said Riza.Riza pointed at the controls and explained them"Your tracking,your monitor,your printer,your camera for screen shots ,if you need it.So...what are we watching home movies or somthing?" "I'd rather watch it alone."said Winry " All right."said Riza as she left the room.When winry got to the sceene she wanted,so she streched it.When she streched it to where she wanted to she saw a light house she immediately printed the screenshot.Winry called for help from Riza on the intercom.When riza came in she said"Winry you've got...a...you got a...yeah...".winry wiped her nose she was bleeding.winry took her pictures and went on her way.

_Sunday day 4 _

_At Cantral Archives _

Winry went through nobdy knows how many books on light houses until she found a match.The light house belonged to Coesko Island.she looked up about as much she could this island.When she found a picture of the lady in the tape she was in front of the light house and her name was Anna Logan.She also looked up about Anna to she owned a horse ranch with her husband she hosted horse shows and races.She also went through the other archives and there was alot of information.She found a sickness struck the ranch and there was no answer to where it came from and that the horses would be found on the beach and drowning even there was no way they could get out.And she found out that the horses recovered after Anna killed her self.It also said that Anna had suffered from hallucinations and she went to Eola county Psychiatric for help.While she was copying infrmation she was reading more about anna and when she wasn't looking ahe ad scratched over the face of anna with her pencil.

_Monday day 5_

Edward was studying alchemy when some woman came into the base and said to him"Your going to die." "What?" he said "My cousin used Alchemy and he got himself killed." "Don't you have any respect for a state alchemist here? scoffs" she then said"Bastard" and then walked off.edward wanted to kill her.

_At home_

When winry came home she saw that the tv was static and the babysitter was there.She payed the sitter and then the sitter left.She went to check on Eric he was asleep so she closed the door.Winry went to make a phone call."Hello Nelly it's me.I'm sorry to call so late but i need you to do me a favor."Said winry pouring herself a glass of water."Look i have to go out of the arera to fix someone's Automail and i need you to watch Eric for me." "Well Winry i don't know this isn't the best time for me.How long will you be gone?"said Nelly over the phone."It's just two days Nelly i promise."said winy just about to drink her water.Then winry started to cough and gag."Winry are you there?" "Hold on Nelly justcoughsa second.Sorry"She put down the Phone and continued caughing and gagging and gasping for air."Winry"Said Nelly over the phone.Ed heard caughing and rushed in."Winry are you ok,Winry!".Winry continued retching and coughing.Then Ed got down on the floor to get to her to see if she was ok.Then she caughed up this thing and started pulling it out of her mouth to get it out when she got rid of it she resumed her phone call when she picked up the phone it was dripping water out of the speaker.She then hung up the phone and went with ed to find Eric.When they went in his room in the middle of the room was a chair and in it was a girl with long black hair and it was covering her face when they went up to her she grabbed them and her hand print burned into their wrists then they both woke up."Ed did you just have..-" "The same dream to yes Idid Winry." Ed looked at winry's arm it had the burn mark of the little girl.They both had the marks."Win do you have a burn mark on your arm also?" Winry looked at her arm and she did."Win do..do you hear that noise?" "Yes i do And Ed that sound like ..-" "The Tape!"they both said "Eric!"they both yelled and ran into the other room in their apartment they quickly sild open the Doors to the family room and saw Eric watching the tape."NO!"Winry screamed as she ran to Eric and covered his eyes .Ed turned off the Telivision and took out the tape and threw it under the sofa where nobody can get it."Why baby why?Why!"Said Winry to her son."I couldn't sleep."He said"Who is she Winry?"Said her son.Edward and Winry Hugged their son.Then the phone rang.Winry went to it hesitantly and then it stopped ringing for a while,then it rang again.Winry picked it up and then Screamed in the phone"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"."Winry?"Said nelly.Winry sobbed and said"He watched the tape." "Winry who watched it?" "My son."she sobbed.

**_To be continued..._**

_**I hope you liked chapter 2 this is one of the most exciting chapters.Please review!**_


End file.
